PAExS Development Program
The PAExS, or Powered Armoured Exo-Skeleton, was a secret weapons development project developed by Tek Incorporated and funded by The Order of St. Arthur as well as being the brainchild of Leonardo Tek. Built in response to the sudden rise of Supernatural activity and the death of its most notorious member the Order of St. Arthur funded numerous weapon development plans to maintain the dominance of humanity over the supernatural. Referred to casually as 'suits' the various power armours were designed around three basic principles. One. Protect the wearer. Two. Bring the wearer up to or to superseded supernatural creatures. And three. Be usable by any ordinary pure human without augmentation. Despite it taking numerous prototypes to reach, its ability to be mass produced is considered the time and effort. History The PAExS project has been in development since 2003 ever since Leonardo Tek was given his first ever development lab as a birthday present and was asked by his adopted father Marcus Hopkins to help him protect humanity. Give three simple mission goals the PAExS was the fourth project after a series of unsuccessful prototypes and failures. While initial tests proved futile it was Leo's development of the RPS or Reflex Predication System that allowed the power armour systems to predict what the user would do when they began to move. This allowed for the construction of the Mk 2 and Mk 3 which were the first ever true power armours. The ability for the early suits to move around and even jump impressed investors, and marketing them publically as 'tools of defence' meant to protect soldiers on the front lines allowed Marcus to secure funding from Bio-Tech Corp. Development The projects development has largely been a private affair and all prototypes have been overseen and built by Leo, while the main production of the Mk 4, 6 and 7's have been overseen by his adopted father Marcus Hopkin's. As time has gone on the suits have gotten bigger, more powerful and have transitioned from being true power armour to more combat Mechs. Despite the improvement's of technology the ability to shrink the power armour has been beyond Tek engineers and Leonardo and as such they are well known for being bulky and loud. As such they focus more on firepower and overall armour than stealth and deception. This viewpoint on forgoing stealth was a conscious choice, especially after the supernatural reveal themselves to the rest of the world. Present As it stands only the Mark 4, 6 and 7 have entered mass production in fairly limited numbers with the Mark 4 and 7 being used actively by the Order of St. Arthur. The Mark 6 has been loaned out to The Initiative as part of Tek Incorporated deal in support of their Project X. Most of the other prototypes have been shelves or given out to specific members of the Order of St. Arthur with a grand total of 10 main iterations of the armour existing. Appearance While each iteration of the suits change ever so slightly and lack a consistent design, they all conform to a fairly rough and ready structure which is blocky and broad in the shoulders, having the head sunken into the torso and standing between 7 and 10 feet in height. With the tallest the Gargoyle standing at 14ft tall. Strengths ::Physical Strength: The PAExS most notable factor is the extreme amount of strength an average suit can squeeze out. Its frame, its subroutines, even its power supply all favour brute strength over other factors. On average a normal PAEXS suit gives the wielder more raw strength than a young or freshly turned werewolf and gives it enough raw strength to grapple with a beta level. Certain models can reach even greater levels of strength, and it is due to this reason that custom heavy weapons were designed for them to use. ::Durability: While each successive suit design improved upon the last for the most part the suits use a varying thicknesses of a Titanium nano-diamond-carbon composite which is almost immune to small arms fire. Underneath the plate main exist specialise padded nano fibres that are designed to absorb additional kinetic impacts allowing the suits to absorb heavy blows that would be dealt by powerful monsters. And on top of that all the suits, so long as a helmet is included are fully sealable to toxins and eternal threats and the respitory system can switch over from a filtration to a limited inbuilt air supply, making it impossible to hijack the suits air filtration functions. Certain suits have been known to use an magically enchanted alchemical silver outer layer, but no mass production type has ever included this feature. Naturally the back is extremely heavily armoured, if not more so than the front as that's where the fusion reactors are kept. ::Reliability: Thanks to this durability the suits themselves are near physically indestructible, but more importantly the suits are installed with multiple redundant systems and are made of rather basic and simple components meaning that while their overall structure is quite complex, the individual parts that make it up are relatively simple and easy to replace. As such the suits require very little repair even after extensive combat, and when they do it is usually a simple patch job. ::Fuel consumption: Later suits run on a Helium/Hydrogen based Fusion engine and have an amazing energy efficiency. Testament to Leo's genius this is possibly the most amazing thing about the average suit is a near 92% energy efficiency and a meagre 4% of all energy releasing as heat. ::Customisability: Due to their simplistic components an the fact that each order member likes to have their own appearance, the suits are remarkable easy to customise both physically and to the skills of the individual hunter. ::Off the grid: All PAExS suits are a self contained unit and do not posses any connection to the internet, worldwide web and cannot be remotely controlled. This was an intentional design choice by Leo due to him being worried about people hacking the suits or them being used against the pilots. As such the suits cannot be hacked remotely and require the user to directly plug into the suits on-board mainframe, this can make it difficult for a user to address software issues out in the field, but thanks to Leo's rigorous testing most suits suffer only minor glitches from improperly installed software. Weaknesses ::High Production costs: ::Limited performance: ::Expense/numbers: ::Flight: Suits Prototypes PAExS-TsTy Mk 1 (Test Type) ::The Mark 1 was the first ever Power Armour Leo made, while its frame could move it did not possess and independent power source and its frame could not move its own legs due to its leg weight. It was scrapped soon after although its frame sits lab as a reminder of how far he has comes. Leo later uses a industrial laser to melt the frame and armour after finding out what his suits are being used for. PAExS-MT Mk 2 (Movement Type) Shocker-PAExS-Pr Mk 3 (Prototype) ::The first functioning suit that could be considered combat ready, it, unlike its predecessor, operated on a Hot fusion reactor. While this reactor severely limited its fighting time it gave the suit an amazing energy output eclipsing all the later suits, save the Gargoyle, Gabriel Custom and the Mark 10. However due to its early construction the suits energy proved both dangerous to the pilot and to the suit, shorting it out at the best of times and electrifying the user insides when the static electrical charge built up to dangerous level. Also if hit or over stressed the reactor could explode, especially if it could not cool down, forcing the user to carry around coolant or stay near water. ::To compensate for this Leo attached chargeable battery packs on the suit to charge and siphon away the dangerous electricity. While this does temporarily solve the problem. Unless the batteries are changed or have the energy flushed from their systems however they can still explode. To compensate for this the thermal and electrical pads on the knuckles of the suits gloves allow the user to hit with a super heated electrical punch to use up the dangerous stored energy. :: The Shocker becomes Leo's personal suit and despite its bulky appearance he uses it to engage both the Darke and Talbot pack to come success. PAExS Mk 5 (Open to ideas) Hermes-PAExS Mk 6-Pr-CIS (Prototype Cybernetic Interface Suit) ::The first suit ever loaned out by Tek Incorporated to an external group the Initiative's Project X. The Hermes was designed to interface with cybernetic implants in a Project X's test subjects giving them a greater degree of movement than the RPS would ever allow: essentially turning the armour into an extension of their own body. This allowed the user to jump, run and move much faster than even their implants could allow and was essentially made to be almost a second skin. This was boosted by its ability to increase its augmented users strength by 10 times, having a Titanium silver outer shell, a single air based jump jet and micro cameras that allowed for a form of optical camouflage. ::While its successor had a more advanced and streamlined neural interface the prototype kept a higher overall reaction time and performance due to its successors bulk hindering the advantages it had gained. However after a quick upgrade this can be fixed with newer technology. Also unlike its successor it did not posses a hard-line link to the Initiative central computer network so could not be possessed by Hardac unlike its successors. ::Out of all the PAExS series it was the most agile suit. Gargoyle-PAExS Mk 7-HAT (Heavy Assault Type) ::A rejected mass production model. The Gargoyle is the largest of the PAExS series, forcing its user to sit down in its torso more like a mech than a suit. It was based on the idea of overwhelming fire and heavy armour, add that with its ugly appearance but ability to fly earned it the name Gargoyle. ::It is also the only one of the series not directly made by Leo and as such features inbuilt weapons as standards rather than options. It possess two three set 50mm rocket launchers, a arm mounted mini gun, razor claws, head mounted Gatling gun and two shoulder mounted 40mm auto canons. PAExS Mk 8 (Open to ideas) Black Lion-PAExS Mk 9-GC (Gabriel Custom) ::Built for Gabriel Amell, the power armour is huge standing at almost nine feet tall to account for his massive height. It is one of the strongest suits being able to lift 200 tons unassisted and is able to fly if slowly and close to the ground. Its outer shell is an enchanted gold and silver alloy, made nearly indestructible through magic. Probably the most expensive suit ever made it was sadly turned to Gabriel Amell but was famously turned down by the hunters. PAExS Mk 10 (Test Type) (Open to ideas) Mass Production variations Atlas-PAExS Mk 4-HArT (Heavy Armour Type) Sleipnir PAExS Mk 6-CIS (Cybernetic Interface Suit) ::Due to the success of the Hermes suit a mass production model was commissioned by Initiative for its more loyal members. Unlike the Hermes, the Sleipnir (Or Sleph as it was called) cybernetic interface was much better allowing for a greater degree of movement. However the actual suit was much bulkier and larger than the original to allow ease of construction and cheapen costs hurting its reaction speed and meaning unlike its predecessor could not jump, instead relying on jump thrusters on its back. ::However most of the projects experiments escaped before the 50 commissioned units could be equipped to their designated users and as such were shelved. Many of these suits were hijacked and used by Hardac who could remotely control them through its implants. PAExS Mk 7-MCT (Main Combat Type) Standard technology RPS (Reflex Prediction system) Frame HUD Armour Power supply Jump Jets Category:Technology Category:Organizations Category:Weapons Category:The Order of St. Arthur